Between Heavens
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: Kehadiran dua orang yang mencintai Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasa berada di antara dua surga. Tapi kehidupan di dunia tidak sesempurna itu. Sakit dan haru turut menyertai perjalanan cinta mereka. Hingga suatu konflik tercipta untuk akhir ataupun memulai kisah-kisahnya. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo pilih? Mengakhiri semua atau memulai semuanya..?


**Between Heavens . Chap 1**

**By : Ay**

**Maint cast : Kyungsoo | Kai | Kris | and all member EXO**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst, etc**

**Rated : M (Mature)**

**Warning : MPREG , Boy X Boy, Yadong area!**

Semuanya terjadi seperti kemarin. Ketika rasa sedih dan kekecewaan bergumul di dalam hati. Mata yang memanas, hati yang berkubang luka akibat sifat dan sikap Kai yang tak pernah berubah pada kekasihnya. Dingin... Namun Kyungsoo tetap menunggu dan selalu mencintanya.

Kadang, perasaan lelah itu muncul. Tapia pa mau di kata jika perasaan cinta itu lebih besar ketimbang perasaan apapun di dunia ini. Kyungsoo tetap terdiam di singgah sana itu.

Masih setia menemani Kim Jong In ke manapun ia melangkah. Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum, namun Kai hanya berwajah datar. Kyungsoo selalu menyambut, namun Kai hanya membeku. Seperti es, bahkan dinginnya lebih menyakitkan daripada berendam dalam keadaan telanjang di kutub utara.

Bodoh, mana mungkin Kyungsoo melakukannya. Yah, hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Di mana kini hatinya benar-benar hancur kala matanya harus memandang Kai di sana dengan yeoja lain. Oh ayolah... Kyungsoo tak pernah egois. Sebelum hari jadi mereka, ia sudah tahu Kai berposisi sebagai center di grup musiknya. Dan itu berarti, ia harus menerima konsekuensi pahitnya juga. Seperti sekarang, apa salah jika ia cemburu? Karna akhir-akhir ini, Kai selalu tampil dengan aktris cantik Yoon So Hee yang tidak lain adalah lawan mainnya dalam judul drama terbaru yang Kai bintangi.

Okey. Kyungsoo sudah sadar bahwa tak professional jika ia kesali itu. Tapi, apa tidak bisakah Kai juga tersenyum padanya dengan senyum yang Kai berikan ketika menatap So Hee? Ne.. Kyungsoo memang tak sempurna. Ia hanyalah seorang namja yang lemah tidak seperti Kai. Dia berjiwa lembut dan mudah perasa. Ia terlalu tulus terhadap semua orang, bahkan ia terlalu baik pada orang yang belum ia kenal sekalipun.

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba saja menyerang. Namun Kyungsoo masih tetap duduk di samping jendela terbuka, menanti Kai hingga jadwal syutingnya hari ini usai. Ini hari libur bagi EXO, grup idol yang ia dalangi maint vocal-nya. Tapi ia membuat inisiatif sendiri untuk menemani kekasihnya itu. Meski harus menunggu lama dan kesepian, lebih baik seperti ini daripada tak melihat Kai sehari saja.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Sapa manager Kim ketika baru saja keluar dari studio. Melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk kedinginan, ia sudah tahu apa yang namja mungil itu lakukan. Benar, semua orang terdekat mereka sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara berpacaran mereka yang bisa di bilang cukup aneh. Namun Kyungsoo tak pernah ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Dia selalu bersikap santai menanggapinya.

"ne Hyung... Kyungsoo lebih suka di sini" Balasnya tersenyum.

"tapi Kyung... Kau bisa sakit karna angin malam!"

"gwenchana... Don't worry hyung.."

"hmm... Dasar! Kau selalu sakit karna Kai, tapi apa balasan dari Kai huh?!"

"hyung... Aku bisa membencimu karna terus-terusan menyalahkan Kai! Sudah aku bilang berulang kali aku tidak apa-apa.." Balas Kyungsoo bercanda

Namun tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas beratnya ketika respon itu lagi yang di berikan manager Kim ketika usai menyusun kalimat itu. Rasa letih dan kecewa yang di torehkan oleh orang-orang terdekat Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo tahu, mereka jengkel dengan sifatnya yang egois untuk tetap di samping Kai. Tapi memang itulah yang ingin Kyungsoo lakukan. Bahkan berharap, ia mampu mengisi sisa-sisa hidupnya dengan mencintai Kai. Hanya Kai... Hanya seorang Kai yang ia cintai...

**Ceklek!**

"Kai..." Sambut Kyungsoo ketika Kai baru saja keluar dari studio. Merekahkan senyum bahagia atas kelegaan matanya untuk berjumpa dengan satu cintanya ini.

Tapi...

Kai mengacuhkan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum masam karnanya. Mungkin Kai kelelahan. Batinnya dengan langkah kaki yang berusaha mengejar posisi Kai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"kau pasti lelah..."

Ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut dengan wajah menunduk ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil. Dan Kai malah terdiam, memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada jok mobil di samping duduknya dengan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mamalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Melihat paras Kai yang sungguh tampan ketika terlelap. Mengingatkannya di kala malam yang selalu ia isi untuk memandangi wajah Kai yang tertidur pulas. Walau dengan pencahayaan remang-remang, mata Kyungsoo terlalu tajam untuk melihat likuk-likuk setiap inci wajah Kai.

"Chagi..."

Kata Kyungsoo beralun lembut sambil mengusap dahi Kai hingga surainya. Dada Kai terlihat melebar karna menghembuskan napas. Kyungsoo mengukir senyum ketika Kai mulai membuka matanya. Kai merubah posisi duduk sedikit membungkuk lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"tidurlah jika mengantuk Jonginie..."

Masih sama.. Kai hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Manager Kim yang melihat mereka dari kaca mobil hanya menggeleng dengan membuat raut kesal karna sikap Kai yang tak pernah berubah.

"sudah sampai, ayo turun!"

Gusur manager Kim kala sudah sampai di depan dorm. Kyungsoo membuka sendiri pintu mobilnya, sedang Kai langsung berjalan malas memasuki pintu dorm tanpa mengetuk ataupun memberi salam. Semua member yang kebetulan malam ini berkumpul di depan televise sedikit terkejut. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Kai lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Kai dari belakang, berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"apalagi yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Tao untuk managernya.

"seperti biasa... Sudahlah! Hey.. Apa kalian sudah makan malam ini?"

Mereka serentak langsung beradu pandang. Dengan cepat alis kanan Chanyeol terangkat dengan wajah lesu. Mengisyaratkan seharian ini perutnya benar-benar hampa tak terisi. Bagaimana tidak? Karna sang "eomma" EXO terlalu memperhatikan Kai ketimbang member yang lain.

"huhhh... Kyungsoo seharian inikan sibuk membuntuti Kai, hyung!" Solot Baekhyun.

"lalu? Hanya karna itu saja kalian tak makan?" Manager Kim.

"bukan seperti itu hyung... Tapi masakan Lay hyung tak seenak Kyungsoo hyung" Balas Sehun polos.

"mwo! Kalau begitu ya sudah! Besok kau masak saja sendiri!" Cibir Lay

"haaiiiissshh... Sudah-sudah! Kita akan memesan pizza malam ini" Lerai Suho menengahi.

Ketika semua member sibuk meributkan makan malam mereka, Kris terdiam sendiri. Dia hanya duduk di sofa sambil menautkan jari yang mulai mengepal kuat. Dia selalu membenci ini... Yah, dia membenci perilaku Kai yang tak pernah bersikap manis meski hubungan KaiSoo sudah berjalan 5 bulan lamanya. Kris sungguh mengutuk Kai yang menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang ia rasa kagumi... Tapi Kris hanya memendam itu. Dia masih menghargai posisi Kai sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo. Namun nampaknya, ia melakukan kesalahan jika terus membiarkan Kyungsoo di balut sakit seperti ini.

**Tap tap tap**

"mianhae..."

Suara Kyungsoo mengagetkan semua member di ruang tengah itu. Setelah mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu kamar, ia memilih menghampiri mereka dan ia sungguh sesali perbuatannya.

"gwenchana" Balas cuek Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Manager Kim dan Suho melihat ini jadi ikut bingung dan serba salah. Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi, melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"ahh... Gwenchana Kyungsoo. Lagipula, kau kan bukan pembantu di sini. Untuk kami, kau jangan khawatir... Manager Kim sudah memesankan pizza untuk kita"

Sahut Chen menenangkan suasana. Hanya dia yang memberi senyuman lebar meski sedikit di paksakan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada member lain yang hanya berwajah datar.

Tak lama, bell dorm mereka berbunyi. Tao masuk ke ruang tengah dengan membawa 5 kotak pizza dengan porsi jumbo. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah mungkin karna saking laparnya. Sementara Baekhyun membawa 3 botol cocacola dengan wajah yang kurang enak di lihat.

"mwo? Kau tidak makan Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"ani hyung... Kai demam, dan aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli obat"

"ohh begitu... Ya sudah, hati-hati ne! ini sudah malam"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan wajahnya terlihat sangat imut. Kris yang melihat Kyungsoo mulai menjauh menaruh kekhawatiran di sana. Bahkan hingga Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoar jalan depan dorm-nya, Kris masih melihat dari balik kaca ruang tengah itu.

"hmmm... Ku rasa kita kehilangan satu member" Kata manager Kim.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Dia kan baru saja keluar untuk membeli obat" Balas Sehun

"Bukan pabbo! Tapi Kai!" Sahut Lay SOK.

"bukan juga Lay... Tapi Luhan" Balas seseorang di samping Lay, Xiumin. Yang sukses membuat Lay melting karna saking malunya.

"dia sedang mandi... Kalian tahu bukan? Di hari libur, Luhan akan mandi sangat lama sekali" Kata Suho.

"wae?" Tanya Tao ingin tahu dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memegang pizza-nya.

"karna jika tidak libur.. Mandinya tidak akan bersih sebab manager Kim hanya memberi waktu sedikit untuk kita mandi" Cibir Suho dan membuat manager Kim tersedak.

"haaah kau ini! sudah habiskan makanannya dulu! Hey Kris apa kau tak makan?"

Manager Kim bertanya pada namja blesteran yang dari tadi tetap terdiam. Kris memang seperti itu, cuek dan jarang membuka suara. Tapi dia lebih banyak bertindak untuk mendidik member yang lain, tidak seperti leader yang satunya, Suho. Suho akan menggunakan suara dan bibirnya untuk menggerakan member agar disiplin dalam segala hal.

"ne hyung... Aku tadi sudah makan di luar"

"mwoya?! Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami, sialan!"

Jerit Chanyeol tak terima dan Kris hanya tersenyum. Padahal dia berdusta soal makan di luar, moodnya hanya kurang baik untuk sekarang.

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul 10 malam. Dan Kyungsoo baru pulang dengan keadaan sedikit basah. Di luar sedang hujan, maka dari itu ia telat kembali karna harus berteduh terlebih dulu. Beruntung jaket yang ia gunakan tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya secara real, karna jika di luar sana terdapat fans yang melihatnya, belum tentu ia bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Di lihatnya keadaan ruang tengah yang berantakan. Kebiasaan buruk para member adalah malas untuk bersih-bersih. Dan ini berarti Kyungsoo yang harus melakukannya secara suka rela. Tapi entah, Kyungsoo selalu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bahkan terkadang, meski ia lelah sehabis pulang dari perform EXO, dia tetap tekun dan sabar membereskan sepatu para member agar tertata rapi di atas rak sepatu.

Ketika hampir selesai membereskan semuanya, ia melihat satu kotak pizza yang sengaja di sisakan untuknya. Di atasnya terdapat tulisan di atas kertas "untuk KaiSoo".

Dia tersenyum lembut melihat tulisan itu. Jelek, batinnya. Itu berarti tulisan itu adalah milik manager Kim. Pernah mendengar, biasanya orang pemalas maka tulisannya terlihat buruk. Tapi Kyungsoo tak percaya itu. Karna manager Kim adalah orang yang tekun dan rajin. Tidak ada perbedaan baik buruk manusia dari seni tulisannya bukan?

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan membawa satu kotak pizza. Mungkin bisa di makan berdua untuk ia dan Kai ketika lapar membangunkan tidur mereka. Setiap kamar berisi 3 member dan ada satu kamar berisi 4 member, tentu dengan luas yang berbeda pula. Ketika tangan mungil itu memutar knop pintu, suasana di dalam kamar menjadi terang. Aneh, padahal sebelum Kyungsoo keluar kamar, ia sengaja mematikan lampunya agar Kai bisa tidur secara nyaman. Pasti Kai yang menyalakan lampunya.

**DEG**

"hyung..."

Nada Kyungsoo kontras melemah ketika melihat Luhan duduk di samping ranjang Kai, dengan tangan yang mengelus surai rambut Kai. Bahkan tak hanya itu, tangan Kai juga ikut menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan di atas dadanya. Hidung dan mata Kyungsoo langsung memerah. Hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit karna itu. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kotak pizza dari tangannya dan membuat Kai membuka mata.

Dia memilih pergi dan tangisnya ikut pecah di sana. Kai ingin bangkit tapi tubuhnya terasa lemah. Kepala Kai berdenyut nyeri, sangat pening dan membuat Luhan bertindak harus menidurkan Kai di ranjangnya lagi.

"biar aku yang mengatakan padanya"

"ani" Sahut Kai menahan Luhan untuk pergi.

"suatu saat, aku pasti menjelaskan semuanya.." Sambung Kai dengan mata terpejam menahan pening di kepalanya.

Sementara Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di bawah meja makan agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar oleh member lain. Ia tidak tahu harus menangis di mana, dan ia pun juga tak bisa menahan tangis itu terlalu lama. Kepalanya ia tundukkan di antara ke dua lututnya yang di tekuk. Punggung mungilnya bergetar sembari tangannya memukul-mukul lantai dapur.

"hiks.. hiks... hiks.. Appo.. Appo..."

Rancaunya mengingat Luhan memperlakukan Kai seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak marah? Siapa yang tidak kesal melihat Kai yang sepertinya bermain belakang dengan seseorang yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap hyung-nya sendiri?

Kyungsoo semakin kacau. Kakinya di hentak-hentakkan hingga membuat kursi-kursinya berantakan tak karuan. Waktu yang semakin malam, dan kedaan letih yang menyambar para member membuat mereka tertidur lelap tanpa bisa mendegar apapun. Namun lama-kelamaan, Tangis Kyungsoo yang meninggi kini menjadi lemah. Isak tangisnya terdengar lirih dan tubuhnya dalam perlahan menenang. Kyungsoo lelah... Dan tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyambarnya karna kelegaan hati setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi hati.

Tanpa ia sadar, Kris sedari tadi melihatnya di balik tikungan tembok yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang tengah. Dia ikut merasa sakit atas ini semua. Namun pikirnya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika ia melindungi Kyungsoo tanpa harus membuat jejak ataupun keributan.

* * *

**Esok hari**

* * *

"hihihi..."

Ketawa seseorang yang sayuh-sayuh di dengar oleh Kyungsoo. Alisnya semakin berkerut karna cahaya masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka mata dan nampak bayangan manusia berdiri mengerumuninya.

"mwo?" O_O

"buahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali hyung! Hahahaha" Tawa ejek Sehun menggema di seluruh dapur. Member yang lain malah melihatnya aneh dan di pikiran mereka malah Sehun yang terlihat gila.

"huuuhhh?"

Kyungsoo bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Melihat sekelilingnya yang berantakn dan... Kenapa ia bisa tertidur di dapur? Oh Tuhan.. Kyungsoo lupa atas kejadian semalam. Tapi... Sejak kapan Kyungsoo membawa selimut dan bantal itu kesana? Dan yang Kyungsoo ingat, ia berada di bawah meja makan. Lalu kenapa meja makan dan semua kursinya berada di tepi dan hanya menyisakan dia di tengah ruang dapur seorang diri? Kyungsoo benar terlihat seperti orang gila kali ini.

"apa sebegitu cintanya kau dengan dapur hingga harus tidur juga di sini?"

Tanya Chanyeol sedikit mengejek dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Tangan Yeol mengacak gusar rambut Kyungsoo yang semakin berantakan lagi. Dengan sempoyongan Kyungsoo berdiri sambil membawa selimut dan bantal itu dalam gendongannya. Gundukan selimut dan bantal yang menjadi satu terlihat besar dan hampir membuat separuh tubuh Kyungsoo tak terlihat dari depan. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan sebangun tidur, Kyungsoo mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia berlalu meninggalkan beberapa member yang masih cekikikan di sana. Saat ia berjalan melewati Kris, ia melihat Kris baru kali ini tersenyum. Meski sedikit di sembunyikan, tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

**BUG**

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan selimut dan bantalnya ketika melihat Luhan menuntun Kai memasuki kamar mereka. Ia kembali teringat dengan pemandangan itu. Lagi-lagi matanya memanas dan cemburu serasa membakar semua tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tetap berjalan menuju kamar dan meninggalkan selimut serta bantalnya disitu.

Kyungsoo harus tahu... Dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

**Ceklek!**

Mereka berdua mendongak melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu. Segera sadar diri, Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di kamar mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bungkam dan berlalu melewati Kai menuju kamar mandi. Kai hanya melihat sepanjang Kyungsoo berjalan ke sana. Melihat dengan jelas bahwa mata Kyungsoo membengkak akibat menangisinya semalam. Tapi Kai tetap diam. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan diri dulu pagi ini.

"Kyungie"

Sapa Kai kala melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut yang basah. Namja mungil itu tetap bungkam dan masih menggosok-gosokkan handuk di rambutnya.

"mianhae membuatmu menangis semalam"

Jelas terdengar serak suara Kai. Kai benar sakit dan harus memakai syal yang bergelut di lehernya. Kyungsoo tidak buta, syal yang Kai gunakan itu hasil karyanya. Atau mungkin, Kai hanya punya satu syal dan terpaksa memakainya karna sakit?

Melihat keadaan Kai, Kyungsoo menjadi luluh. Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Meski masih tak mau melihat Kai, Kai paham. Dia yang akhirnya mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo merindukan ini, sudah lama sekali Kai tak memeluknya. Pelukan itu pertama dan terakhir ia rasakan saat Kyungsoo menerima Kai menjadi kekasihnya. Berarti untuk sekarang adalah pelukan kedua kalinya.

"mianhae... Saranghae" Ucap Kai yang menumpukan dagu di bahu Kyungsoo.

"gwenchana... Nado saranghae.." Balas Kyungsoo terbawa arus perasaannya dan mengusap punggung tangan Kai yang memililit perutnya.

"aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." Ucap Kai membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terasa panas dingin naik turun.

"mwoya?" Balas Kyungsoo lemah.

"ayo kita sarapan" Sergah Kai dan mendorong pelan Kyungsoo agar berdiri. Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar menuju dapur bersama.

Pemandangan yang tak enak bagi Kris dan Luhan. Mereka menahan sakit dan cemburu dengan tetap duduk di meja makan. Beberapa member sibuk mengolesi roti mereka dengan selai. Sebelum akhirnya manager Kim sadar jika di sampingnya terdapat Kai tengah ikut sarapan.

"tikus hitam! Apa kau sudah membaik eoh?"

"aku Kai, bisakah hyung tidak memanggil dengan sebutan itu?"

"aiishh! Bocah! Hey.. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian semalam em? Kau menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi?! Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tidur di dapur bocah tengik?! Apa kau yang menyuruhnya?! Apa kau yang mengunci pintu kamarnya eoh?! Kau pasti menguncinya karna Sehun juga berlari ke kamarku dan membuatku ranjang sempit karna harus berbagi tempat dengannya!"

"hyung... Jangan marahi Kai..." Pinta Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Manager Kim.

"maafkan aku hyung... Semua memang salahku" Balas Kai.

"shit!" Dengus Kris terlalu keras dan membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"waeyo Kris?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"ani. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar" Balasnya lalu memakai jaket dan pergi meninggalkan dorm. Mata Kai tak hentinya memandangi Kris yang berjalan. Seperti yang Kai duga di awal, bahwa Kris... Seperti menaruh rasa pada kekasihnya.

**Hope you like it ! (^/\^)**

**To be continue...**


End file.
